tu poeta
by qaroinlove
Summary: Porque eres todo lo que había soñado y anhelado, porque me has enseñado una nueva manera de amar seré tu poeta y tu mi razón de ser.


_Tú poeta_

**Disclaimer: **Edward Anthony Cullen o Masen como lo prefieran es propiedad deStephanie Meyer. La canción pertenece a Alex campos y se llama "_tu poeta" _se las recomiendo y la historia es mía.

**Summary; **porque eres todo lo que había soñado y anhelado, porque me has enseñado una nueva manera de amar seré tu poeta y tu mi razón de ser.

**Advertencia:** todos humanos un universo alterno y se sitúa después de la noche de bodas donde Edward al observar a bella reflexiona todo lo que ella significa para el.

**N/A: **algún detallito que se me haya pasado se los agradeceré que me lo hagan saber y si terminan de leerlo me harán feliz y un review salva a una inocente barra de chocolate de ser devorada por causa de depresión.

_Cuando desperté ahí estabas tú_

_Aquella mujer con la que soñé_

Hoy es el primer día en el que somos señor y señora Cullen oficialmente, cuando desperté y te miré a mi lado no lo podía creer eres la mujer con la que soñé, todo de ti lo anhelaba aun antes de conocerte tu ternura, tu dulzura, tu inocencia al creer que soy lo que necesitas y sobre todo el amor que me profesas cada que me besas ¿Quién lo diría? que con un pequeño beso puedas demostrarme todo el amor que sientes por mi, Ninguna de las que fueron mis amantes me podían demostrar en la intimidad lo que tu me enseñas con un simple rose de labios.

_Le vestí la piel_

_Sus labios besé_

_Y su corazón ahí me refugie_

Nuestra noche de bodas fue mágica, porque con tu pureza lavaba toda la suciedad que tenia mi cuerpo, porque vestí tu piel con cada caricia que me inspirabas y cada que besaba tus labios arrancabas de mi un _te amo_ sincero que nacía del alma para ti y aun no puedo creer que estés aquí a mi lado, yo que era todo un promiscuo y no me importaba nada que no fueran momentos de placer haya sido aceptado por un ángel, si porque eso eres tu para mi.

Tú con tu inocencia me lograste cautivar y me enseñaste el verdadero camino para amar, porque me abriste tu corazón al igual que yo lo hice contigo y llenaste ese vacio que trataba de llenar inútilmente con mujeres y fiestas, tu me has sanado poco a poco y yo me he refugiado en tu corazón y no pienso salir de ahí, porque es mi puerto seguro.

_Late el corazón, late hoy por vos_

_Y si canto yo, canto para ti_

_Que mi vida entera toda te la doy_

_Ya No tengas miedo, yo aquí estoy._

Me has enseñado una nueva manera de vivir sin mentiras y sin engaños. El sonido de mi corazón tiene una nueva melodía y cada que late menciona tu nombre.

De hoy en adelante dicare mi vida para demostrarte todo lo que has hecho en mi, todo lo que has cambiado en mí para bien y todo lo que me has enseñado con tu amor.

Me decías que tenias miedo de que algún día yo te abandonara, pero siendo sinceros yo soy el que teme que algún día te despiertes y ya no sientas nada por mi, por eso estaré contigo hasta el día que tu lo decidas y cada día te diré un_ te amo, yo aquí estoy._

_Tú poeta, y tú verano_

_El silencio de mi voz diciendo te amo_

_Mi princesa, mi primavera_

_Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera._

Nuestra relación es tan especial que cuando cruzamos miradas sabemos lo que necesitamos sin necesidad de palabras y o sonidos, aun recuerdo lo que nos decía nuestra querida Alice:

─si no te conociera podría apostar todo mi guardarropas de Dior a que le puedes leer la mente a bella ─ decía entre risas.

Pero no hace falta leer la mente si al mirarme reflejado en esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto amo, Podía ver lo que sentías al igual que tú lo hacías con solo mirarme. Eres como un libro abierto, eres demasiado inocente y eso fue lo que me enamoro, ¿sabes? de ti me enamoré por primera vez, eres la primera y la ultima eres mi princesa que tanto espere, eres la poesía hecha mujer lo que tanto necesitaba mi vida para tener sentido.

_Me conoces bien, siempre te amare_

_Aunque estemos lejos yo aquí estaré_

_Seré tu poeta, tu razón de ser_

_Tú serás mi reina, mi única mujer_

_Tú serás mi aliento, serás mi edén_

_Eterno romance, confidente fiel_

_Niña consentida, amor de mi ser_

_Agua de este río que yo beberé_

Recuerdo lo que prometí ayer delante de Dios y del cura que nos dio la bendición del matrimonio.

─_Edward Anthony Cullen acepta usted a Isabella Mary Swan como esposa para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en la pobreza y en la riqueza en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe─ nos decía el cura con voz solemne._

─_a__cepto─ al decir esta pequeña palabra vi como luchabas por contener las lagrimas de tus hermosos ojos al igual que yo y estaba tan emocionado y eufórico que en ese momento te hubiera besado._

Y cumpliré mi promesa te cuidare, te amare y te seré fiel. Eres la única que logro robar mi corazón y eres a quien no pienso pedírselo de regreso nunca, eres mi mejor amiga la cual me entiende y comprende, eres la mujer que mejor me conoce, eres mi vida mi niña consentida.

_Mi princesa, mi primavera_

_Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera._

_Soy un niño enamorado_

_Y el diseño de tu sueño en mi plantado_

_Consentida mariposita prisionera de este amor_

_Que no se rinde…_

Mi princesa aun recuerdo lo que me costo convencerte de que había cambiado que ya no era aquel joven que buscaba ratos de diversión, si no que era un niño enamorado por primera vez, ahí comprendí lo que era el verdadero amor y no solo aventuras. Porque cada que me rechazabas dolía mucho y eso me hacia entender que valías aun mas la pena que lo nuestro no solo seria de semanas o meses si no que seria para toda la vida, por que tu fuiste la única con que soñé un futuro, toda una vida juntos, por siempre. Y no me arrepiento por que me hiciste un mejor hombre, ya no queda nada de lo que fue aquel joven inmaduro, hoy solo esta lo que soñaste alguna ves un hombre maduro y respónsale y todo gracias a ti porque te has metido tan hondo en mi corazón que me has enseñando una nueva marera de amar la cual no se rinde ante nada.

_Gracias si llegaron hasta el final _

_Con cari__ñ__o_

_Qaro._


End file.
